ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''and total 101st episode. Original Airdate May 7, 2010 Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes, but doesn't know that she's being ambushed by Sevenseven until her father-in-law, Max saves her. Grandpa Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin, and Ben as Rath fight them and are stopped and praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that since Ben's identity is revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all cost. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and save his dad without him knowing it. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her and shocks Gwen and gets her dizzy, who was trying to protect her, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben and friends go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope strapped with two bombs and holding a metal pole to keep her balance snd Gwen is tied up in tight streamers next to a pillar Zombozo has shown Gwen where she is and gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death. She breaks free off screen and transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread it to all other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and possibly lets Zombozo go to spread the word, then reverts back to her human form off screen. After that Gwen and Sandra are found sitting on a bench and Gwen eating candy floss. She then offers Sandra if she wanted any but Sandra knows process sugar is poison. Ben and Kevin show up, since Gwen called them and Ben asked about Sandra and Kevin asked about Zombozo as Gwen was about to take a bite on her candy floss she pauses and says he does not have to worry about him any more. They came to an understanding while smiling. Major events *Zombozo and other older villains teamed-up to take revenge on Gwenanodite.jpg|Gwen's Anodite form Picture 1k.png|Ultimate Big Chill using "ice flames" Ben and his family. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *Is the second time Gwen transformed into her Anodite form since War of the Worlds: Part 2. *This is the first time Zombozo reappeared since the original series. *This is the first time Gwen and Charmcaster redueled since Alien Force. *Charmcaster has Hexlords mystical staff, therefore she has become a master magician. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Big Chill Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang Aliens used *Rath *Swampfire (first Ultimate Alien appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Quotes Errors *When, Ben want to go Big Chill, Big Chill's hologram is not shown on Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Big Chill had a line on his wing. If it was supposed to be there, there wasn't one on the other wing. Trivia *This episode marks Zombozo's first appearance after a long absence since Last Laugh in the original series. *Ben doesn't recognize Zombozo at first, having completely forgotten about their previous encounter. Note: According toDwayne McDuffieDwayne McDuffie, Ben only pretended not to remember him because he didn't want to admit that he used to be afraid of clowns. *Rath made a death threat to Rojo: "There isn't gonna be a next time, Rojo!", then he threw an engine block at her; after Gwen told him it was a nice shot, he said he was aiming for her head. *This is the second time Gwen's dormant Anodite form was shown. However, this is the first time it's shown changing in size. It is unknown if Gwen could use this ability while in human form. *On the train, one of the reporters asks "Ben, are you dating Jennifer Nocturne?" most definetely a hint to the episode Hero Time. *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. *Gwen's method of confronting Zombozo is very similar to what Raven did to Dr. Light in "Nevermore" on Teen Titans. Ben also used this method as Ghostfreak in Last Laugh. *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the Batman villain The Joker. *It's unknown who the other eight villains Zombozo hired, because Dwayne McDuffie didn't want to handle too many characters. *It's the second time Gwen is captured by Zombozo.The first time was in ''Last Laugh''. *Milestone: This is the last episode we see Charmcaster as a villain, as she is redeemed in Where the Magic Happens. *In this episode, none of the heroes face off against their enemies. For example, Gwen, instead of Ben, faces Zombozo. Kevin, instead of Gwen, faces Charmcaster. Ben, instead of Kevin, faces against Vulkanus. *Zombozo is voiced by John DiMaggio, who voiced the Joker in Batman: Under the Red Hood, and Charmcaster is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who voiced Enchantress in Thor Vs. Hulk and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes